Боинго
| Кандзи = ボインゴ | Ромадзи = | Англ = Voing Mondatta (VIZ, Crunchyroll) | Происхождение = N'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (американская рок-группа) (альбом группы ) | Стенд = Tohth | Рождение = | Возраст = | Зодиак = | Восточный зодиак = | Пол = М | Национальность = Египтянин | Волосы = Чёрный (DC, аниме) | Глаза = Чёрный (DC) Фиолетовый (аниме) | Рост = | Вес = | Группа крови = | Занятость = Наёмник | Принадлежность = Девять египетских славных Богов | Отношения = Оинго (старший брат) | Статус = Неизвестен | Смерть = | Причина = | Манга = | Манга финал = | Аниме = | Аниме финал = | Игра = (играбельный) | Сэйю = ( ) ( ) (аниме) }} }} является второстепенным антагонистом, представленным в «Крестоносцах звёздной пыли». Обладает стендом Tohth. Внешность Боинго - маленький ребенок обыкновенного телосложения, но его характеристики включают необычно большой рот и высокое афро, скрепленное колпачком без верха, оставляя несколько случайных прядей волос. Его одежда состоит из яркой рубашки и брюк, поверх которых он носит шорты и куртку, а также пальто, которое он завязывает вокруг талии, и простых туфель. Личность Боинго демонстрирует очень замкнутый характер. Он очень стеснительный и предпочитает играть вспомогательную роль в своём задании, используя свой стенд, чтобы направить своего брата Оинго, а затем и Хол Хорса, после чего спрятаться где-нибудь, чтобы наблюдать. Эта пассивность также объясняется тем фактом, что Боинго все еще маленький ребенок и что Tohth, будучи простой книгой, совершенно бесполезен в бою. Из-за своей стеснительности Боинго чувствует себя комфортно только рядом с Оинго, с которым он близок. После второй встречи с группой Джостаров, Боинго, похоже, учится на своих ошибках и решает стать смелее, но после того, как Игги нападает на него, Боинго, как утверждается, вернулся к своей стеснительности. Его робость также заставляет его заметно заикаться. Несмотря на свою кротость, Боинго очень верит в свою стойкость, регулярно заявляя, что его предсказания всегда верны, какими бы странными и перевратыми они ни были. Как один из слуг Дио, Боинго демонстрирует намеки на зло. Например, он усмехается и даже неловко смеется, когда Tohth предсказывает, что герои могут умереть, и у него нет проблем с ограблением человека ради его денег. Во время своего последнего появления Боинго выражает желание использовать свою силу ради добра, чтобы люди полюбили его больше, но это желание обрывается, когда Игги нападает на него. У Боинго и его брата очень близкие отношения, они работают в качестве напарников и полагаются друг на друга. Например, в повествовании Tohth говорится, что Боинго чувствует себя одиноким после разлуки с Оинго. Более того, Боинго соглашается вступить в партнерство с Хол Хорсом и отомстить за своего брата-инвалида. Способности Tohth - книга в виде комиксов с очень необычной рисовкой, предсказывающая ближайшие события, адаптируя происходящее под свою рисовку. Кроме того, события повествуются немного иначе, чем на самом деле, опуская все подробности, и поэтому предсказание может оказаться совсем не тем, что увидел смотрящий. История Оинго угрожает какому-то художнику комиксов, заинтересованному в Tohth, держаться подальше от Боинго. После этого, когда он и его брат посмотрели в предсказание стенда Боинго, они решили подождать 4 часа до следующего автобуса, который, в отличии от следующего, не попадёт в аварию. Затем братья снова смотрят в Tohth и понимают, что должны будут отравить чай группы Джостаров. Оинго скрыто нападает на официанта у рестарана и занимает это место. В тоже время сигарета Жан-Пьер Польнареффа показывает на этот ресторан и он с группой отправляется туда. Первоначально группа решает заказать чай, но подозревающий Джозеф Джостар решает заказать не открытую колу. Похоже, это сначала мешает Оинго отравить напиток, но сердитый покупатель реагирует на слишком тёплый напиток, который ему подали, и решает всё-таки заказать чай для группы, который Оинго успешно отравляет. Как только группа собирается выпить свой чай, Игги ест торт другого клиента и заставляет группу Джостаров отказаться от своего чая, чтобы позаботиться об Игги, и покинуть магазин, что злит Оинго и Боинго. В конце концов, следуя пророчеству Tohth, Оинго бьет незнакомца, выглядящего как ботаник, и забирает его кошелек, заодно и успокаиваясь за свою неудачу. После следующего предсказания Tohth Оинго пытается заставить Джотаро съесть бомбу, похожую на апельсин. Однако Джозеф и Польнарефф возвращаются, и Оинго вынужден замаскироваться под Джотаро, чтобы они не напали на него. Маскировка дает ответный удар, и Оинго тащат в ту же машину, где он заложил бомбу. Сначала Оинго пытается предотвратить взрыв, выбрасывая бомбу из окна, но во время прыжка в машину Игги хватает бомбу в зубы и возвращает обратно в машину. Затем Польнарефф демонстрирует сигаретную уловку, в которой он позволяет сигарете упасть в рот, спокойно выдыхает дым и просит «Джотаро» показать ему уловку с пятью сигаретами. Оинго кое-как справляется с задачей, но терпит неудачу, когда ему приходится проявлять себя, выпивая сок, пока тлеют сигареты во рту. Результат заставляет его выплюнуть всё это, и в конечном счёте ему начинает казаться, что Джозеф и Польнарефф тайно проверяют его, чтобы понять, действительно ли он - Джотаро. Польнарефф решает сподвигнуть «Jotaro» посоревноваться с ним в поедании апельсинов, но Оинго, понимая, что апельсин, который взял Польнарефф, был бомбой, мешает ему сделать это и предполагает, что, так как «апельсин» был подхвачен Игги, он мог быть заражен в любом антисанитарном месте. Сытый по горло необходимостью разобраться с Джозефом и Польнареффом, Оинго выбегает из машины, используя в качестве оправдания поход в туалет, и решает сбежать, снова изменив свой облик за камнями. Однако Польнарефф, учитывая правдивость заявления "Jotaro" о грязном апельсине, выбрасывает замаскированную бомбу из машины. Во время радостного побега Оинго случайно наступает на свою апельсиновую бомбу, заставляя ее взорваться и разорвать лицо на две части, прямо как в предсказании Tohth. К раненному брату прибывает Боинго и решает победить группу Джостара самостоятельно, заставляя Оинго гордиться своим младшим братом. Однако мужчина, на которого они напали ранее, возвращается с другими головорезами, которые избили братьев и отправили их в больницу. Покинув больницу, Боинго объединяется с Хол Хорсом, чтобы отомстить за своего брата (хотя только после того, как Хол Хорсу пришлось прибегнуть к похищению Боинго). Из-за своей стеснительности и прочих комплексов, Боинго решает скрываться под ящиком для безопасности. Хол Хорсу он демонстрирует степень мощи Tohth, показывая следующий прогноз: Хол Хорс ударит женщину, а женщина будет благодарна и отблагодарит деньгами. Хол Хорс очень скептически относится к этому предсказанию и начинает думать, что Tohth не умеет предсказывать, однако прогноз подтверждается, когда он видит женщину, проходящую мимо него и движимый возможностью исполнения предсказания, бежит и ударяет женщину в спину, после чего она и мужчина рядом с ней обнаруживают, что Хол Хорс убил смертельного скорпиона на её спине, после чего платят за спасение жизни. Затем эти двое пытаются следовать следующему предсказанию: Хол Хорс сует пальцы Польнареффу в нос, а остальная часть группы Джостаров сбивается грузовиком. Хол Хорс, скептически относящийся к результату, но, тем не менее, готовый исполнить предсказание, сует пальцы Польнареффу в нос. Затем происходит серия событий, которые приводят к тому, что группа Джостаров действительно сбивается грузовиком. Теперь Боинго полностью получил доверие Хол Хорса и своим стендом показывает, что надо отправить его пули по трубам. Тем не менее, часы Хол Хорса были выключены на несколько минут, когда их направили на стрельбу в полдень, и пули закрутились вокруг и пробили сквозь изображенные дыры на страницах комиксов, чтобы вместо этого попасть в него самого. После этого Боинго размышляет об использовании своих способностей для улучшения жизни других и отбрасывает ящик, под которым сидел, однако тот случайно падает на Игги, и та нападет на Боинг, после чего он становится еще более замкнутым, чем раньше. Затем Tohth говорит, что если бы их было так легко изменить, в мире не было бы плохих людей. Галерея Манга= BoingoFirstAppManga.png|Первое появление Боинго Boingo full color.png|Боинго держится за своего срашего брата, Оинго OingoBoingoCardsManga.png|Брать Оинго Боинго и их карты "9 Египетских славных богов" Boingodetermined.png|Боинго полон решимости отомстить за своего брата OingoBoingoRetireManga.png|Первое "отстранение" Боинго BoingoSuitcaseManga.png|Боинго похищен Хол Хорсом, чтобы стать его новым партнёром Boingo under box.png|Прячится в коробке Boingo1.png|Наблюдает издалека BoingoNewLeafManga.png|Боинго решает начать всё с чистого лица и быть хорошим BoingoIggyManga.png|Игги напал на Боинго, "отстранив" того во второй и последний раз |-| Аниме= Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|Все 9 Египетских Славных Богов на Аниме-Календаре 2016 (Сентябрь - Октябрь) Boingo.jpg|Первое появление Боинго Oingo & Boingo.jpg|Боинго держится за своего срашего брата, Оинго Oingoboingo anime.png|Брать Оинго Боинго и их карты "9 Египетских славных богов" Oingo retire.png|Первое "отстранение" Боинго Boingo suitcase.png|Боинго похищен Хол Хорсом, чтобы стать его новым партнёром Hol and Boingo.png|Хол Хорс угрожает Боинго, чтобы тот помог ему устранить группу Джостара Boingo under crate.png|Прячится в коробке Tohth nose prediction.png|Боинго показывает Хол Хорсу, что нужно засунуть пальцы в нос Польнареффа Boingo revenge.png|Боинго полон решимости отомстить за своего брата Boingo watches.png|Наблюдает издалека Boingo explains how to kill Jotaro.png|Боинго объясняет, как убить Джотаро Boingo's new leaf.png|Боинго решает начать всё с чистого лица и быть хорошим Boingo retires.png|Второе и последнее "отстранение" Боинго |-| Прочее= HolHorse&BoingoHeritage.gif|Хол Хорс и Боинго в Heritage for the Future HolhorseBoingo boingo.GIF|Спрайтовая анимация Боинго в Heritage for the Future HolhorseBoingo boingo color1.GIF|Цвет Боинго 1 HolhorseBoingo boingo color2.GIF|Цвет Боинго 3 HolhorseBoingo boingo color3.GIF|Цвет Боинго 4 HolhorseBoingo boingo color4.GIF|Цвет Боинго 5 Ob01.jpg|Statue Legend фигурка Оинго и Боинго Top (4).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 Wcfvol6.jpg|World Collectable Figure Появления * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * }} Видеоигры Прочее Примечания Навигация en:Boingo Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Агенты Дио Категория:Антагонисты 3 части Категория:Девять египетских славных Богов Категория:Люди Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты